Frères
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS lié à "Maraudeurs" - Lorsque Sirius reçoit sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, un unique sentiment envahit son être : l'amertume. Aller à l'école signifie qu'il va devoir laisser son petit frère Regulus aux mains de leurs géniteurs et, il doit bien l'avouer, il est terrifié à cette idée…


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter.

**Titre :** Frères.

**Genre :** Family, Hurt-Comfort.

**Rating :** K+.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Sirius Black, Regulus Black, mentions d'Orion Black et Walburga Black.

**Résumé :** Lorsque Sirius reçoit sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, un unique sentiment envahit son être : l'amertume. Aller à l'école signifie qu'il va devoir laisser son petit frère Regulus aux mains de leurs géniteurs et, il doit bien l'avouer, il est terrifié à cette idée…

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son auteur, J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Frères xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sirius déglutit difficilement. La lettre qu'il tenait entre les mains aurait pu lui apporter une joie immense, mais elle ne faisait que renforcer l'amertume qui l'envahissait à mesure que le temps passait.

Le sceau officiel de Poudlard ornait l'enveloppe de laquelle il avait extraite la missive rédigée par le professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière lui apprenait officiellement qu'il était sorcier, qu'il était inscrit à la célèbre école de sorcellerie depuis sa naissance et qu'il y était attendu en Septembre prochain afin d'y faire sa rentrée.

« Eh bien, garçon. », intervint la voix sèche de son père, Orion, dans son dos. « Ne reste donc pas planté là comme le vulgaire idiot que tu es. Désormais, tu fais officiellement partie de cette famille. Il en est de ta responsabilité d'honorer la très noble et très ancienne maison Black. Tache de t'en souvenir et de te comporter en conséquence. »

Sirius serra les dents._ Garçon_. Son père prenait un malin plaisir à le dénigrer de la sorte. Sirius détestait qu'il ne s'adresse pas à lui à l'aide de son prénom. Bien entendu, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : il avait arrêté de penser que ses parents l'aimaient voilà bien des années plus tôt et, à bien des égards, le sobriquet utilisé par son géniteur était une douce mélodie en comparaison de ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. A onze ans seulement, l'héritier Black avait déjà eu l'occasion de subir le Doloris, l'affamement, les châtiments corporels, les cachots… L'acharnement que ses parents mettaient à le descendre plus bas que terre verbalement n'était rien en comparaison.

« Parfois, je me demande vraiment ce que nous avons raté dans ton éducation. », persifla d'une voix mauvaise et pleine de venin Walburga, sa mère, rejoignant son époux dans sa diatribe.

Sirius ricana intérieurement, tenté de répondre haut et fort qu'ils avaient échoué à de nombreuses reprises. Il darda son regard noir sur le dos de ses géniteurs et les regarda s'éloigner. Quand il ne put plus distinguer leurs silhouettes dans la pénombre, il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à l'étage et, après une dernière vérification, entra dans la première pièce à gauche.

Sans un mot, il s'avança à l'intérieur, et tendit le morceau de parchemin serré dans son poing à son jeune frère, le regard désolé. Le petit garçon, de deux ans son cadet, posa les doigts sur la lettre, une question dans les yeux. Sirius ne put que soupirer.

« Ça vient de Poudlard. », dit-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. « Ça dit que j'y suis attendu en Septembre prochain pour y étudier la magie. »

« Alors ça y est… Tu vas partir ? », questionna l'enfant, triste.

Sirius distingua la violente amertume dans le ton de sa voix, et son cœur rata un battement. Un enfant de huit ans n'aurait jamais dû arborer une telle expression… Maudits soient les Black !

« Regulus… », murmura-t-il, peiné. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire autrement. On en a déjà discuté, toi et moi, tu te rappelles ? »

Son petit frère hocha la tête.

« Je dois aller à Poudlard pour devenir un meilleur sorcier et pour pouvoir mieux te protéger. », ré-expliqua l'aîné avec patience. « Je ne veux pas te quitter, ni te laisser seul ici avec les parents, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix… »

Depuis la naissance de Regulus, Sirius avait passé la majorité de son temps avec lui. Il avait fait tampon entre lui et leurs géniteurs, essayant au maximum de lui donner de l'amour, de l'affection, refusant qu'il ait à subir ce par quoi il était passé. Il n'y avait pas une seule journée que les deux frères avaient passée séparés… Mais leurs jours étaient comptés, à présent. Deux années les séparaient et, pendant que Sirius serait à Poudlard, Regulus serait à la totale mercie de leurs parents et de leurs esprits étriqués. Cette idée l'effrayait beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire et il se haïssait d'être si impuissant…

« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, Reg. », continua malgré tout le garçon avec douceur. « Fais profil bas. Ne les contrarie pas. Quoiqu'ils te demandent, fais-le. Ne m'écris pas quand je serai là-bas, ce serait trop dangereux pour toi s'ils le remarquaient. Ne leur donne pas la moindre occasion de penser qu'ils ne t'atteignent pas. Rentre dans leur jeu. »

Regulus acquiesça mollement à chaque nouveau conseil. Sirius savait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte et qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver seul au milieu d'Orion et Walburga Black, mais c'était sa responsabilité de tout faire pour lui. Abandonner son petit frère lui arrachait le cœur mais, se répétait-il en boucle pour ne pas lâcher prise, ne pas craquer, ne pas sombrer, _c'était pour son bien._

« Je ne les laisserai pas te briser comme ils l'ont fait avec moi, Regulus. », jura farouchement Sirius dans l'oreille de son frère. « Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Je donnerai ma propre vie pour toi. »

« Je sais. », chuchota le petit garçon en réponse, la voix tremblante, ses bras s'enroulant autour du corps de son aîné. « Sirius ? Tout se passera bien, pas vrai ? Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Reg. Tout ce qui m'importe est que tu ailles bien. Si je sais que tu es en sécurité et que tu vas bien, alors je serais bien moi aussi. »

Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter d'autre, Sirius ne sut que resserrer l'étreinte de ses bras autour de son frère. Le petit garçon se retenait de pleurer et, une deuxième fois en l'espace de quinze minutes, l'aîné maudit leurs parents et leurs valeurs morales tordues et dépassées. Leur influence avait déjà commencé à faire son œuvre sur Regulus malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis. Il espérait sincèrement que, quelque part, son départ apaiserait leur courroux et qu'ainsi, le petit garçon pourrait vivre dans des conditions décentes mais il savait que les chances étaient minces.

Il n'avait eu besoin que de quelques années pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas indispensable à ses parents et qu'un héritier était facilement remplaçable – cruelle désillusion pour un enfant voulant se faire aimer de ses ascendants. Grâce à lui, Regulus avait pu échapper à toute la malveillance qu'il avait vécue plus jeune mais, une fois qu'il ne serait plus là pour les gêner, il craignait que son cadet n'en fasse les frais. Impuissant, Sirius finit par quitter la chambre de son petit frère après l'avoir allongé dans son lit et recouvert d'un épais plaid.

Regulus n'avait que huit ans mais il aurait pu jurer, à l'expression accablée de son visage, qu'il avait vécu plus longtemps. Quand la porte se referma derrière lui et qu'il se retrouva à nouveau dans le couloir, Sirius se refit la promesse d'un jour le sortir de cet enfer sans nom. Orion et Walburga Black l'avaient peut-être brisé lui, mais jamais, oh ! grand jamais, il ne leur laisserait la prunelle de ses yeux sans se battre, foi de Sirius Black.

x

* * *

><p>Vendredi 16 Janvier - 12 h 30.<p> 


End file.
